Fanfic
Yoko and Wafflez (heart) It has been two years since Yoko and Wafflez have last met, ever since Wafflez has been all depressed and shit. Every waking day was hell knowing he wouldn't be able to see his true love ever again, But everything changed one day when he awoke to see Yoko in his bed. He raised up and threw his arms over his love, "Yoko I never thought I would see you again!" Yoko began to cry and yelled, "I missed you so much! I have no clue how I got here but I did and everything is going to be okay now!" Yoko and Wafflez both got out of their bed and started dancing around together all fun and stuff. "Do you wanna get a bite to eat?" Wafflez asked while pulling his pants up. "Sure, why not." Yoko replied. They both left Wafflez apartment, got in his 1987 Chevy Silverado and left. When they got to the diner both of them got out of the truck and went in to eat. "Wadda ya want kids?" Gertrude the waitress asked. Wafflez replied with much grace, "Just my regular!" "And for you?" Yoko thought for a minute while looking over the menu to see what seemed really good. "I think I'll have the chicken and waffles." Gertrude wrote down the last order and left to wait to those other people that are doing stuff. "So, remember that one time when we went to the zoo and all that?" Wafflez asked. Yoko thought for a few seconds, "I'm pretty sure I do, but after all its been a couple years since we last you know, were together." Wafflez and Yoko got their food, ate it and left the diner to go back home. When Wafflez opened the door Yoko pressed Wafflez against the wall and proceded to kiss him. Wafflez was able to get away for a second and uttered, "Woah I'm not ready for thi-" Yoko pressed her lips back to his and bit his bottom lip violently. Yoko leaded Wafflez to his bed and they both took their clothes off. "Fuck me hard Wafflez'' Yoko Said while taking her panties off. "I suppose I will!" Wafflez yelled with pride! Wafflez took off Yoko's bra and thrusted his yellow cock into her vagina. Yoko moaned with pleasure. "I think I should be doing really well!" Wafflez said. "You are, baby" Yoko replied. Wafflez took his wet cock out of Yoko and stuck in her mouth. "I think I tricked you, maybe?" Wafflez said. Yoko smiled and began sucking his dick hard making it purple and shit that probably wouldn't be good for the penis. "I think I'm beginning to ejaculate" Wafflez exclamied and took his penis out of her mouth. "Shoot it on me!" Yoko yelled. Wafflez rubbed his dick hard and then shot brown sticky syrup all over her face. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened his eyes, he only found a laptop with a picture of Yoko on it. "If only you were real" Wafflez said with a tear rolling down his eye.' The end <3 Category:Wafflez